


Trapped

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon's right, Michael can see Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

There's something about the waning gibbous moon that lets Michael see, ever so briefly, his brother. Lucifer's so angry, in such _pain_ , trapped down there; it hurts Michael to watch it, but this moment once a month is all Michael has had of his brother for millennia.

This is why Michael is making his careful arrangements, breeding one angelic bloodline after another into the Winchester line and inbreeding the Campbells (never too closely, never close enough to cause problems, but close enough to enhance the genetic traits their nephilim ancestors gave them), nudging a demon here and a human there till enough seals are ready to fall all at once. Because Lucifer's trapped and in pain.

(Once Lucifer's free, Michael has to kill him. Michael isn't thinking about that part.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Abandon All Hope (the Once in a Blue Moon Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192460) by [Rosie_Rues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues)




End file.
